This is a new Research Program at the Stanford Cancer Center that has been established to promote collaborations among clinical and basic scientists to develop novel diagnostic and therapeutic approaches for cancer. The program consists of 41 members from 12 departments and 3 schools within the University and brings together chemists, biologists, statisticians and translational and clinical researchers with a common interest in the development of new cancer therapies. The Program has five major components: target identification and validation;drug discovery and delivery;mechanisms of drug action;molecular diagnostics;and clinical translational research. Research by program members has identified a novel synthetic chemistry approach to overcome taxol drug resistance, utilized carbon nanotechnology for the development of targeted delivery of Taxol (paclitaxel) or Doxorubicin, discovered that the inhibition of alpha PKC protects against breast cancer metastasis, defined genetic mechanisms for regulation of the MDR1/ABCB1 gene, developed a new technology for the nanoscale measurement of proteins for molecular diagnostics, applied high-throughput technologies to identify new agents that target the hedgehog pathway, and identified novel adenoviral based vectors for gene delivery to the liver. The Program is highly interactive through annual retreats, monthly research meetings, bi-annual faculty meetings, bi-annual student-sponsored symposia and invited speakers and symposia with pharmaceutical companies. The Program has catalyzed interactions leading to multi-investigator program awards including: a Leukemia and Lymphoma SCOR grant, a Department of Defense grant and an NIH Major Equipment Instrument Grant. Dr. Dean Felsher, Program Leader, is a physician scientist who is a leader in elucidating mechanisms of oncogene addiction through the use of transgenic animal models of lymphoma, hepatoma, osteosarcoma and lung adenocarcinoma. Dr. Branimir Sikic, Program Co-Leader, is a physician scientist whose research focuses on the pharmacology of drug resistance and who has been instrumental in implementing Phase I and II clinical trials. This program has the goal of conducting first-in- human Phase I trials of novel agents based on the best science.